On a beautifully harvest day
by Black Phoneix
Summary: ..02 "Damn it Natsu, you cannot just kiss a girl out of nowhere." "And why can't I?" For the author Diamond Maker. Review please and favorite/follow.


**Hey NaLu shippers! I'm back with an all new one-shot for Natsu and Lucy. I loved all your reviews for "ain't what I got." They are just SUPER DUPER-TASTIC! I mean you guys also favorite/alert and review Princess meets Dragon. You guys are just absolutely amazing. You guys keep meet motivated to keep on writing. I love all of my NaLu shippers and my Fairy Tail family. We are all a part of Fairy Tail and I'm glad that have guys as my family. Even though we may be huge **_**otaku, **_**we are still there for each other. That's what Fairy Tail is all about. I'm so happy that Fairy Tail is back on! It's coming on April 5, 2014. That's right before my little sister's birthday. Happy Birthday to her, even though I'm way early! I guess that would be a fantastic birthday present. If only I could wrap Fairy Tail as a present. Ha, that would be nice if I even own Fairy Tail. If I did own Fairy Tail then all the members would be at my house about now. Wow I really do talk a whole lot. **

**I wanted to dedicate this one-shot to Diamond Maker. This amazing author always gives me the best reviews. She's always put an inane smile on my face. She even PM telling me that I'm her favorite author and that she loves all my stories. I love all of your stories Diamond Maker. I really hope you'll like my one-shot. Please check out Diamond Maker stories. She does write about anime but not Fairy Tail, not yet. But I know she will after I dedicate this one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail = Hiro Mashima **

**On to the one-shot!**

* * *

Natsu gnawed on his bottom lip, searching the room for Lucy. It was exactly twelve o'clock, and they said they will go out on a job. Lucy would have said no, but she needs the money badly. If she doesn't go on a job, she would be dead. Meaning, she would be kick out of the house she paid for, and her belongings would be with her. She would be homeless, nowhere to go, hungry as hell. Thankfully, Natsu and Happy has a house. Never mind, she would never ever step foot on there house. Last time she went, their house was an absolute mess. Food was all laid out on the floor, and the stench was totally disgusting. She was disgusted on how Happy and Natsu live.

"Lucy where are you?" Natsu asked. He searched around the room, glancing at posters and picture frames of them. He tried to pick up the girl scent but he couldn't smell her, which was weird. Lucy's scent would be flowers, butterflies, honey and surprisingly soap. He wasn't trying to imply that she never takes a shower which would be ridiculous because he sees her in a towel mostly everyday. The soap just smelled different to him or weird. Later when he finds her, he would ask her what kind of soap she uses.

Natsu searched her room eagerly, rummaging through her private stuff. Lucy would have just now, pop in, shouting at him for his crazy antics, and then calmed down. She would be giving him another one of those famous Lucy's Kick, by now. In the corner of Natsu's eye, he saw a zebra striped book, labeled **DIARY**. Natsu smile deviously, walked nonchalantly towards the diary, and began read it silently to himself. He knew that what he is doing is wrong, but his curiosity just got the better of him.

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I finally joined my dreamed guild Fairy Tail. My imagination of the guild was wrong, Fairy Tail is absolutely amazing. The people there are amazing, and they are something special. I even met the famous model Mirajane. She is more beautiful in real life than in the magazine. I wonder how she her skin so flawless . I have to remember to thank that guy Natsu for bringing me to Fairy Tail. He is pretty darn cute. Don't tell him I said that or I will be embarrassed. _

_ Love,_

_ Lucky Lucy_

Natsu gave an inane smile this was the first time he brought her to the guild. Natsu skimmed his top lip, scrunched his nose, and kept reading on.

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Today was my very first job with Natsu. Well, it wasn't actually a job. The freakishly salamander just wanted to find his friend Macao. That was very sweet of him for doing that for Romeo. And I just found out something new about Natsu. He was really RAISED by a dragon. Wow, that is somewhat awesome in my defense. I wonder if he really misses Igneel. Why did I even say that, of course he does no wonder he is so determine to find him? Speaking of dads, I wonder how's my dad doing. I never told him that I ran away from home. Yeah, like he would even actually care about me. He never even said Happy Birthday to me. I wish my mom was alive. _

_ Love,_

_ Lucky Lucy_

Natsu frowned. Lucy really did have a hard time with her father. He remembers the day that she went to go tell her father her resolution. He thought she was actually going home according to the letter Erza read. But he is actually glad Lucy ran away, or he would have never met her. She was his best friend, his weakness and strength. He cannot imagine his live without her. Natsu didn't even notice that his index fingers wanted to turn the page. It's like they have a mind of their own. And so, he turned to the next page of the diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I cannot believe that my father did all this damage to my friends to get me back. It's been two years since I ran away from that house. And I don't want to go back. But seeing my friends hurt pains me – it's like I have this whisper in my head saying: it's your entire fault. I really do think is my entire fault but the guild doesn't think that. This is why I love Fairy Tail. Everyone in it is special to me, including that idiot Natsu. Tomorrow's the day I face my despicable father. Wish me good luck everyone, mom!_

_ Love,_

_ Lucky Lucy_

Natsu mentally led out a breath of relief and then wished Lucy good luck. That girl is so weird yet lovable. He does not know what she's thinking or how so _weird_ she can be. But he had to admit, she is pretty cute. Natsu smirked – didn't at the first page of the diary – she called him cute. Natsu chuckled to himself and then continued to read the diary.

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Today was such a LONG day. I was freaking turn to stone, gosh damn it. Happy kept constantly teasing me on how Loke likes me. I swear if that furry blue cat rolled his tongue again. I'm going to sneak into Natsu's house and cut his tongue off. Speaking of houses, I wonder if I can pay this month's rent. I will be dead if I don't. I hope I can go on a job without Erza, Gray, and Natsu destroying stuff. I swear to god that those three people always going OVERBOARD. Well, we are Fairy Tail's mages._

_ Love,_

_ Lucky Lucy_

Natsu clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. It is slightly true that every job they went they would always destroy stuff. But they are fucking Fairy Tail mages. Lucy sure is annoying. He really can't handle her or vice versa. He read to the next page of the diary.

_ Dear Diary,_

_ It pains me to see Erza upset. She would always be the stronger type and say "follow me and don't complain, or I chop your eyes out." Okay, maybe I made the last one up. But seeing Erza sad just shatters my heart in a million pieces. That Jellal guy got some nerve to do that to Erza. Mistreat her feelings and betray her. Luckily, Natsu beat the pulp out of him. He never ever thinks on a daily basis but when it comes to fighting. His determination is unstoppable. Always have to save the day, huh Natsu. I wonder if I'm really fit to be in your team. _

_ Love,_

_ Lucky Lucy_

Natsu remember that day he saved Erza-_san_. He was so damn angry that Jellal threw his head back and laugh on how Erza was crying. He really wanted to punch the guy's face and so he did. And as for Lucy, she is fit to be in his team. He hates it when she thinks that. The five of them makes a great team including Happy. He would have to talk to her about that next time. Nastu read on to the next page.

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I'm glad I met a very special girl name Wendy. She is so cute and full of passion. Her magic is the same thing as Natsu's which is dragon slayer magic. Now there are three dragon slayers in Fairy Tail: Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu. There are two cats: Happy and Carla. Fairy Tail is getting new members everyday, I wonder what kind of adventures have in stored for us._

_ Love,_

_ Lucky Lucy_

Natsu smiled at the diary entry. Lucy was right, Fairy Tail members are increasing. He is too, curious on what team Natsu adventures would be like. All he knows, is that Fairy Tail will face new enemies each day after they just finish partying of winning the there current enemy battle. On to the next page.

_ Dear Diary,_

_ These past few days are starting to get stranger. I was on another planet called Edolas. I saw the opposite me which was weird. I never thought I would act like that. I guess that is the other half of me that I never knew about. I saw the other Natsu and let me tell you, it was hilarious. He knew that Natsu's other half acted so scared and naïve while as this Natsu is so dense and stubborn. But it was cute to see Edo-Natsu, he seems sweet. I wonder if Edo-Lucy has a little crush on him. I know I have a crush on Natsu but he is so dense to notice. I gave him some hints of liking him. Well I will try again. Wish me good luck mom._

_ Love,_

_ Lucky Lucy_

Natsu's jaw hung open, his eyes were bloody shot wide, and the current diary he was holding was now on the floor. Lucy has a crush on him. How come he never notices before the way she acts all around him? He thought that she was just being _weird_ but turns out she has a crush on him. Natsu was a little upset that Lucy called him dense, but he didn't care. Not after she said she has a crush on him. Natsu does feel the same way. He always felt that way about Lucy for a long time. He thought she was the _dense_ one for not noticing it. Natsu's lip parted into a straight line and he picked up the diary on the floor. He flipped the pages and he finally found where he was at.

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Guess whose back, yep, Lisanna is back. I'm happy that she is back – Mirajane and Elfman can be happy again. Lisanna isn't as bad as I thought. She's actually a nice person and she looks exactly like Mirajane. Those beautiful marveled blue eyes and that flawless skin of hers. I thought for a while that she had this crush on Natsu, but turns out she doesn't. She told me that I didn't have to worry about her and Natsu. They are just friends. I really wasn't that worried. I was a little twinge of envious that Lisanna kept hanging out with Natsu a lot. But Natsu mostly hangs around with me a whole lot than Lisanna, so I shouldn't have to worry. And I swear if Natsu gives me one more toothy grins of his – then I'm done. My cheeks would turn ten shades of pink. Natsu, hurry up and ask me out. Please!_

_ Love,_

_ Lucky Lucy_

Natsu didn't realize that Lucy really wanted him to ask her out. He really did thought they were just friends. If Lucy wanted him to ask her out, she could of just say so. Natsu was about to turn to the next page until he smell a familiar scent. A scent that smells so familiar…..Lucy.

OH MY FUCKING GOSH!

Lucy was home. Natsu thank the heavens that he has a powerful nose, and hurriedly put away the diary. He thought for a moment, where was the diary supposed to be at? Natsu heard footsteps coming this way. Oh fuck, he is so dead. Natsu put the diary on the table where Lucy writes on of her stories. He lay down on the bed in one swift moment, and pretended to be asleep.

Lucy opens the door and groans. She wasn't in the mood today after Natsu ditched her. She was about to kick off her shoes and lay on her bed for awhile, but she saw a glimpse of pink hair on her bed. Her eyes twitched in annoyance.

_So he's been here this whole time_. She thought.

"Natsu get the hell out of my bed!" Lucy shouted. She was about to give him one of those famous Lucy's Kick but in the corner of her eye she saw her diary on her writer's desk. Her eyes shot wide, she bit the bottom of her lip. There is no way in hell Natsu would have read her diary, right? Natsu opened of his eyes and stared as Lucy's made her was towards the diary. Great, now she knows he read it. Lucy's blonde bangs covered her eyes and she stomped towards Natsu.

"Natsu, did you read my diary?" Lucy asked. Her voice was surprisingly shaking and her eyes sting with tears. She couldn't believe he read he diary. Now he knows what she wrote. She did have this little hope that Natsu would feel the same way as she does with him.

"Natsu."

"..."

"Natsu, did you fucking read my diary."

"…"

Lucy lips pursed. "Now, why the hell did you read it. Have Igneel ever taught you not to read other people stuff. Damn, I should give you a Lucy Ki-"

Lucy was cut off when she felt something warm touched her lips. Lucy eyes went wide. Natsu was kissing her, he was actually kissing her. And he taste so damn good. Natsu pulled away as he smirked happily. Lucy's cheeks felt warm, she cursed to herself that she wasn't blushing.

"If you really was that eager for me to ask you out, you could've just say so." Natsu stated simply. Lucy's cheeks went ten shades of pink. She swears her insides melt at his kisses and his hand touched her waist. But it didn't last for long. Lucy was still angry, but glad he read her diary.

"Damn it Natsu, you cannot just kiss a girl out of nowhere."

"And why can't I?"

"Because..."

"Because what?'

"Because it would just get the girl confused." Lucy said. Natsu rolled his eyes and his hands touched Lucy's shoulders.

"I like you Lucy, do you understand me." Natsu said. His onyx eyes bored into the girl's. Damn he was good at this. Lucy chewed on her bottom lip and nodded vigorously.

"Good." He gave her a lopsided smile.

"Natsu, if you ever read or touch my things, you're dead." Lucy said. Natsu gulped in fear.

Oh what a beautiful harvest day.

* * *

**I am finish, wow this was longer than I expected to be. Hope you'll like the one-shot. Please follow/favorite and review. And if you don't I will haunt you in your dreams. (Like I will actually haunt you in your dreams). I didn't know where I got that cheesy ending from, or why did I say "oh what a beautiful harvest day." I am so weird. Well hope you'll like. Bye!**


End file.
